The primary purpose of the Data Management and Biostatistics (DMB) Core is to provide high quality data management and biostatistics support for Myanmar Regional Center of Excellence for Malaria Research (Myanmar Regional ICEMR) research studies, and in so doing develop sustainable capacities to manage and analyze data at ICEMR partner sites in Myanmar, China and Bangladesh. The success and sustainability of biomedical research and associated innovation in low and middle income countries (LMIC) depends on the availability of equipment, infrastructure, and well-trained local personnel who can execute critical aspects of study implementation. Key skills required include the abilities to implement and manage all aspects of complex study designs, ensure accurate data collection, management and analysis, utilize computational and statistical applications, complete follow-up of participants, interpret results, and prepare accurate reports and participate collaboratively in manuscript writing. The DMB Core will work across all projects and cores to build, enhance, and extend critical data management and biostatistics capabilities. The aims of the DMB Core are 1) Provide a cloud-based, secure, federated Research Information Portal (RIP) that maintains, expands, and harmonizes current data management systems in Myanmar, China, and Bangladesh in support of ICEMR. 2) To build capacities in epidemiology, data capture, data management, informatics, and biostatistics at ICEMR sites in Myanmar, China, and Bangladesh through a program of education and training. 3) Provide research design and biostatistical support for ICEMR projects. The DMB Core will support all study design, data collection, entry, management and analysis activities for Projects, 1, 2, and 3. The DMB Core will ensure that data are of high quality and that all data capture and management standards and analysis procedures comply with international standards for research conduct, relevant U.S. regulations, and NIAID guidelines. In addition, the DMB Core will serve as the central data and communication hub for all other cores. The DMB Core will be led by Dr. Kathleen Tracy who has extensive experience developing and implementing data management systems to support biomedical research projects, both in the U.S. and internationally. She will be supported by Dr. Bill Blackwelder, senior biostatistician, Dr. Poe Poe Aung, an epidemiologist and data specialist at the Institute for Global Health Myanmar and Dr. Khin Thet Wai, a statistician with the Department of Medical Research, Yangon. Aims will be accomplished through infrastructure and scientific capacity building in the areas of central research data management, study design, epidemiologic methods, and biostatistics.